You Better Run
by taint-the-war
Summary: Summary: Tate's POV of the school shooting. What was going through his sick mind?  One shot


**Summary: **Tate's POV of the school shooting. What was going through his sick mind? [One shot]

* * *

><p>I march down the hallway, rifle hidden in my long black American Civil War Union coat that I stole from Larry. Classroom doors are locked – I can almost hear the heavy, nervous panting of students and teachers inside. I smirk. I feel powerful, like Zeus or some shit.<p>

I continue making my way through the school. I know exactly where I'm headed. The library. I loved that place – the only place in school I liked, actually. I know there will be lots of students and teachers there, lots of people to kill. They don't know what's coming for them, what fate they will meet.

On my way there, a Sophomore boy catches my eye. I know this boy vaguely. He lives up my street. Mark Finstein. He has a plaid shirt on – tucked into his bright blue jeans, and he is stuffing books into his locker. He looks me up and down and narrows his eyes.

He opens his mouth to say something. I pull my gun out from the inside pockets of my coat and point it at him. He shouts something unintelligible and tries to run. I throw back my head and laugh menacingly – doesn't he know I run track?

I catch up to him in no time and shoot him in the skull. He falls to the floor, dead. I turn the corner and see a black leather jacket-clad boy who I know as Kevin Gedman. His hands are coated in Mark Finstein's blood. Before I can so much as lift my gun, he turns and races to the library, shutting the door behind him. I hear a desk being shoved in front of the door.

I try to force the door open, kicking it with all my might. Eventually, I realize it's futile and begin to stalk the perimeter of the library, deciding which door to enter through. I take slow, heavy footsteps.

After a while, I decide to enter through the east entrance. I turn the handle, when all of a sudden I hear another person on the other side of the door, struggling to prevent me from getting in.

I place the pistol on the door and pull the trigger. I shoot him three times. The figure lets out a yell and collapses on the ground.

The people inside scream in horror. I hear scrambling about, like they think they'd be able to hide from me.

I push the door open using my pistol and walk inside. The library is empty, as far as I see. But I know there are students here, hiding behind bookshelves, under desks.

I look down and see the body of the librarian, Mr Carmichael. I step over his body and walk on.

I march round the bookshelves, where I can easily detect a person there. Possibly female. I can hear her panicked breaths as she tries to get away from me, stepping as quietly as she can around bookshelves.

I whistle 'Twisted Nerve' from the _Kill Bill _movie – one of my favourites - as I near closer and closer to the girl. She is in the next aisle of bookshelves up. I push some books in, making them fall to the ground around her.

She screams. I round the corner, adrenaline pumping through my veins – she is going to die and that excited me in ways I cannot say.

The girl is a Goth, with a mixture of blonde and black hair, her lips coated in dark lipstick. Tears run down her cheeks, she stares at the ground, not trying to evade or run away from me like she did before. She waits for death.

"Do you believe in God?" I ask her through gritted teeth.

The girl looks up, taken-aback. "W-what?"

"You heard me," I snap back.

She swallows back hard and looks at me. "Yes. I believe in God."

I grab her by the shoulder and put the gun to her head. I pull the trigger, and two gunshots ring through the air. She falls to the floor, dead. My second kill.

I walk past her body and make my way to the reception area of the library, where I see the boy who ran from me earlier – Kevin Gedman – lying on the floor.

He looks up at me, his brown eyes wide with fear. I raise my gun.

"No, no, p-please NO!" he yells.

I ignore his begging and shoot him once in the neck. He slumps back, dead.

I round the corner. A boy with glasses and curly hair, whose name I do not know, is pushing buttons on the phone, attempting to call 911. Like those bastard cops could stop me.

He doesn't even look at me whilst I shove the pistol in his face. I shoot him in the mouth, and he appears to die immediately.

I scan the library with narrowed eyes, seeking out more victims. It seems there are no more people here. I turn to leave, stepping past the bodies of Kevin Gedman and the unknown boy.

"Hey!" A deep voice from behind me shouts.

I whip around and stare into the eyes of Kyle Greenwall –one of those asshole jocks- whom I know by face but have never spoken to before.

He glowers at me and continues in what he must think is a threatening tone, "That's enough. Get out of here-"

He barely has time to finish his sentence, because in less than two seconds flat he is lying on the table, with a gunshot wound in his forehead, bleeding profusely.

I hear an agonized cry from underneath the table. I throw the table up and see a dark-haired cheerleader – Chloe Stapleton – sitting on the floor in a puddle of her own piss.

She is in tears, sobbing hysterically and screeching. But no one can hear her cries except for me, her soon-to-be killer.

"WHY?" she screams, as I pull the trigger.


End file.
